covertfrontfandomcom-20200213-history
Conversations
Dialogues 'is a written or spoken conversational exchange between two or more people, and a literary and theatrical form that depicts such an exchange. As a narrative, philosophical or didactic device, it is chiefly associated in the West with the Socratic dialogue as developed by Plato, but antecedents are also found in other traditions including Indian literature. In the Covert Front series, some characters have dialogues. Mostly, Kara, Von Toten and Manfred. Covert Front 1 Kara talking to the Driver in Covert Front 1 ''Snell, macht das licht aus. -Kara Covert Front 2 Driver talking to Kara in Covert Front 2 Note: The dialogue only occurs when Kara does not give the evidence fast enough. Well? - Driver Give me all the evidence Kara. -Driver Covert Front 3 Lounge gard This conversation only occurs when Kara does not have a train ticket. Only with a valid ticket, Madam.... ''-Lounge Guard Souvenir Lady ''All that is left at this hour is some knifes and postcards. ''- Souvenir Lady Reception asking for Room 13 ''Good evening. How may I help you madam? ''-Receptionist ''Guten abendt. I would like to rent room 13. Is it available? - Kara We do not have room 13. You wont find that in any hotel madam. -Receptionist ... -Kara In stead I can offer you room 12 or room 14. They are both available. Switching Rooms Note: Only enabled when the puzzle in Room 14 is not solved and if Kara has room 12. Excuse me, can I switch rooms? ''- Kara ''Most certainly, madame. ''-Receptionist Manfred informing his henchman ''Fuel up my plane. ''-Manfred ''Where are we going sir? -unknown guard To Lisbon, as planned. -Manfred Trapped Dialogue, Kara and Manfred Covert Front 3 So you finally decided to talk to me. - Manfred What choice do I have? - Kara Kara do you know who I am. - Manfred You are von Toten his butler. - Kara True... Apart that I am chief of the Kaiser Intelligence Service. Well Kara, you let us this far. For that I am grateful. But there is a small problem though. They are already gone. Do you know where this organization is keeping Von Toten? - Manfred '' ''Nope. - Kara That is what I thought. He is in Lisbon. That is what I can tell you. Since you are not leaving this place anytime soon. One thing astounds me. You still do not have the slightest idea what you are dealing with here. Von Toten's discovery is more than just a weapon. It is the key to rule the world. And I will get it no matter what. - Manfred You as Germany or you as Manfred Nikolai? - Kara ... - Manfred Covert Front 4 Hologram Dialogue, Fake Toten and Kara Hello, Kara. - Toten Are you?... - Kara Yes I am Karl von Toten. You finally found me agent. - Toten How do you know me? - Kara I know everything you know, and nothing else. - Toten I do not understand. - Kara Do you know what this machine is, and what is so special about it? - Toten It brings our thoughts to reality It creates out of nothing. - Kara True. But can you create a functional human being? - Toten Of course not... That means you are not... - Kara Real? Of course not. Go on and find me Kara. - Toten Finding Toten Dialogue, Toten, Kara and Manfred Professor von Toten... - Kara Who... How did you get it?? - Toten Stay calm professor, keep your hands where I can see them - Kara What is this about? - Toten I just hope you are real this time. - Kara This time? What are you talking about? Who are you? - Toten MI6, at your service. I have been looking you for so long... - Kara And now you found me.. It is all over. - Toten I stumbled upon your machine, professor. - Kara Did you use it? - Toten Yes, I know what I can do. - Kara So now you understand. You know why I had to disappear. - Toten Yes, I understand everything now. - Kara This machine cannot fall into military hands. On either side. - Toten Well, worry about that later. Right now we have a bigger problem. - Kara What - Toten Your German friends are closing in. They are combing the city as we speak. - Kara No we can not let them!... - Toten You cannot let them what, professor?... - Manfred Manfred? You, of all people? - Kara This building is surrounded. You have nowhere to go. Just surrender, both of you. - Manfred '''Kara kills Manfred Nicolai. - Action Professor, we need to move. Right now. - Kara Yes... this way. - Toten The Peter Navarre Crecy Evaluation Intro Sit back and relax. -Kara Whenever you're ready... -Kara Push the button. -Kara Outro Good job, kid. -Kara Congratulations. -Kara Welcome to the agency... -KaraCategory:Timeline Category:Dialogues